memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/Archive2009
For conversations prior to my becoming an admin, see the Archive. Administrator Your nomination for administratorship has been successful - sorry for the delay in finally giving you the admin rights, but now it's done. Congratulations, and don't hesitate to ask should there be any questions. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Your user page contains a grave error! Garak was not a minor character. --bp 22:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps not, but by "major" I mean the stars in the main titles that appeared pretty much every episode.--31dot 22:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, yeah. :) --bp 22:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Watch it, I might need to block you. :) Just kidding.--31dot 22:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: How bout naming him a semi-major character? – Admiral Paul 20:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome Thank you very much. I became interested in this site due to my brother. You may know him. He calls himself Eyes Only. He has explained to me what MA is and what it is not. I shall act accordingly. :) – Crimsondawn 12:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Editing Preferences Could you explain to me how to edit one's preferences? How do you access them? – Crimsondawn 12:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :On my browser (IE) there is a blue my preferences link at the top right of the screen. I think it could be different if you're using a different browser.--31dot 12:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I got it. Thanks. :)– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. :)--31dot 13:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Recommendation I've been looking at the Broken Redirects list, and the pages that are on there all seem to consist of redirects to userpages on other wikis. I also checked their contributions, and none of the users to whom those pages belong seem to have edited MA in a long time, so I would suggest that the redirects be deleted to keep them from taking up space on the "Broken Redirects page. Thanks! --'Bek' (talk) 23:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Can you provide a link to that page? I can't seem to find it, but once I do I would be happy to look into this.--31dot 00:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: . --OuroborosCobra talk 02:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've dealt with them before. They've been re-added. Most of them are Wikia-esque people. Ignore them and suck it up. -- sulfur 03:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've changed them all again. Let's see how long it takes for those people to revert them. Last time, all were done within 24 hours, and I got a bunch of nasty messages on my talk page. -- sulfur 03:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Nitpick confusion I'm not entirely sure why my edit referencing the precedental lack re: "searching for La Forge in the holodeck during an emergency situation" is invalid under the nitpick rule. The syntax of the edit was deliberately constructed to indicate an unresolved plot discrepancy, and to avoid the conjecture prohibited by MA's Nitpick policy. As laid out in the T&C, inconsistencies within produced canon material are valid additions to the appropriate section of the page, and are not usually considered "nitpicks." Please let me know if the entry can be better phrased, or if I am overlooking something. :I will admit that one was a tough call, and feel free to discuss adding it back on that episode's talk page, as I am not any more of an authority here than you. :) My thought was that there could have been many reasons why they didn't simply end the program, including the idea that they might not have wanted to startle La Forge, since they knew what was happening to him. --31dot 23:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::See Talk:Identity Crisis (episode)#Nitpick. --bp 17:29, 4 April 2009 (UTC) question Excuse me, but are you threatening to block User:ERJ24 because they dont use the preview button/don't acknowledge your suggestions? You gotta be kidding me. Lighten up will you. No need to be threatening members who make valuable contributions like that. It's not like he/she is vandalizing. Maybe they didnt see the message, who knows...but making threats like that because they dont do exactly like you say ?? Well that's nice... – Distantlycharmed 02:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :They are overloading RC, putting extra weight on the database in terms of changes, and not listening to messages from admins. In addition, DC, you are not an admin, and you yourself don't listen to suggestions. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, did I talk to you or ask you? No, I didnt. So I dont know why you are always budding in. I asked 31dot, mainly because I believe that threatening new people does not necessarily create a warm and welcoming atmosphere. But what would you know about that right? – Distantlycharmed 03:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :More than you, at least I am slightly capable of learning and following policies, like say indentation on talk pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) First, DC, you should assume that any post anywhere on MA is fair game to respond to. The only restricted zone is a user page(not the talk page). Cobra was being perfectly reasonable in responding. Second, I was not being threatening, I am only trying to illicit a response from that user, a reasonable tactic that most admins use to inform users. If you want the RC overloaded, fine, but I(and others) don't as it makes MA harder to use. Third, I'm not sure how someone could miss a big blue box that says "you have a message" or not realize they have a talk page. There could be a good reason, but trying to draw attention to such pages is not unreasonable.--31dot 04:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Cobra, I wish you didnt know to indent but were a little nicer. I remember when I first started here you accused me promptly of being Aamin Marritza because we both agreed on the same point, so you thought there was foul play going on and we were the same people using different usernames to make the same point. Tsss. Someone even went to one of the admins to check out to make sure. And now this...you babble a lot about policies and guidelines, but have no problem violating or tweaking them when convenient for you. Like...budding into a conversation that is not related to you at all to ultimately use 31dots' talk as a forum for bringing across your points and personally attacking. I come to MA cause I enjoy star trek and not to deal with power hungry, unfriendly pains-in-the butt like you whose been on my butt like a rash since day one. I'm done and sorry 31dot for doing this here. – Distantlycharmed 04:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If there is, please point it out, but I don't believe there is a policy saying other users cannot get involved in any conversation they wish. You also accuse Cobra of personal attacks, which I have not seen, but then engage in them yourself. --31dot 04:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :As 31dot pointed out (and you ignored, funny since you seem to actually want to talk to him but then ignore what he says) I violated no policy in coming here and commenting. Also, ROFL, I would not be talking about "personal attacks" after the utter crapstorm you created (yet again, these are almost always centered around you for some reason) over at Illinois. I wasn't even involved in that before you were turning it into a big edit war and making your own personal attacks, and even when you got what you wanted it wasn't enough for you, you had to complain about it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh believe me, you know exactly what I'm talking about in terms of constantly being on my case for anything. I havent seen anyone else say anything so far - it's always you, interfering. That's the beauty of it, you can continue being a gigantic pain in somsone's ass without ever blowing off. An no one complained in the Illinois article about anything, in the end I merely pointed out that the discussion wasnt about the tense anyway, and ...guess WHO had to make one last low-blow comment about taking "your pound of flesh for once". Right, you. So drop the act. – Distantlycharmed 04:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :LMFAO, no one else said anything in Illinois? Before I even saw the talk page existed, Vince accused you of flaming, and the last comment between you and me on that page was by you, not a "last blowoff" by me. Then there is Cleanse talking you down, too. You are so full of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I know it must be hard to be you, but try to really read and understand this. When I said no one said anything, I meant this page not Illinois. Second: Your comment about take "your pound of flesh for once" preceded mine in which I told you to drop it already. There was no reason for you to be making that comment in the end, unless you wanted to be a jerk. So again, drop the act. And seriously, this is ridiculous now. You're acting like my 13 year old cousin. It's like being in a cat-fight. I am not gonna engage with you anymore and your bickering etc. You know who you are. THE END. ( And my sincerest apologies again 31dot )– Distantlycharmed 05:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You aren't god king of this conversation, you of all people don't get to declare "the end." I had as much right to call you on being a whiner over the Illinois thing as anyone, which is what you did. You argue and argue, and flame anyone who disagrees, over getting a word removed, and once it does you have to complain about how the solution wasn't limited to only solving your problem, as if your problem can be the only one that matters in the entire world. You got what you wanted, unlike Luna (which days in and after it is obvious the community does not agree with you, you keep going on) will not happen. I was telling you to just take your victory and move on, for once in your entire MA career, but no, you have to complain instead. No taking the high road for your high-sanctimonious-ness, since rather than falling your own "drop it already" you kept going right along with me. You are no better than me, in fact you have made an ass of yourself wherever you go, and one person on MA has the guts to call you out on it (and at this point doesn't give a crap what happens to himself over it, because you need to know what you are). --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Poor 31dot's talk page... — Morder 05:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) All right........I respectfully request that the aspects of this discussion that do not involve me be taken elsewhere.--31dot 11:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) missed one User:ShranIsShit — Morder 01:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Got it. :-p – Cleanse 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you both. :) --31dot 01:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) NASA mission patches Hey there! The NASA mission patches were all seen in "First flight" and in many cases they do include the names of the astronauts which makes then canon here as well. Here's a link to John Eaves' blog, where he posted close-up photographs of all the patches: many NASA patches. --Jörg 20:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. --31dot 20:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Does that mean though we need an entire article on each astronaut on these patches considering that they were pretty much illegible on screen?--31dot 20:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::The problem is that 1) the patches only display last names, 2) the space shuttle patches don't reference a particular shuttle by name (Columbia, Challenger, etc.), only the mission number (STS-xxx), so we really shouldn't be linking them to a shuttle that wasn't specifically named in Trek. 3) there is other real-world info creeping into the various NASA-related articles that wasn't mentioned on-screen. -- Renegade54 20:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :That was my fear exactly. If anything, the articles should be about that mission number(if we wanted to do that, which I don't think we should)--31dot 20:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agree we could create articles for the various space-shuttle missions seen, but not the Space shuttles (unless their names were visible on the patch). --Jörg 20:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Bride of Chaotica/Flash Gordon I don't know if it was deliberate, but on the article on Wikipedia it says that Chaotica was a parody of Ming. And the episode does have an uncanny resemblance to the film. If it was deliberate is probably unknown, but it seems likely. If you see it more as speculation, then fair enough. Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :If you have proof from a concrete source that the writers or producers did it deliberately(like a statement from them, I'll put it back myself. But we need more than "seems likely" for such a claim. You might be right, but it needs to be backed up.--31dot 23:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 120m Defiant I've started a discussion on the Defiant class length issue, so we can actually try and get a real solution. It seems like we aren't all on the same page here, some people thinking there is a source, some people thinking it is speculation, etc. Let's try to actually present a source, all that jazz. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I was just about to go over there, but thanks for the heads up. :)--31dot 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Hey there, thanks for the warm welcome! Until It Sleeps 00:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. If I or anyone else can be of help to you, don't hesitate to ask.--31dot 00:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Problems with the Odo page On the Odo page there are some minor, barely noticeable mistakes, but when i go to edit them they for the most part are reverted. For example, it is state the Odo changes into a top to impress the holographic child. Granted he does a spining motion as he changes, he actually changes into a piece of bread, in reference to their earlier discussion about a character in her peoples' stories who tricked someone with shape shifting powers to become a loaf of bread, then ate the loaf. He said that he wouldnt because he figured she would try to eat him (although his tone implied sarcasim at. Before he departs he spins and changes into the loaf of bread. Also when he is mentoring the young Jem'hadar, he doesnt help the child escape out of sympathy of his own inner desire to rejoin his people, but because the boy was increasingly violent and would have hurt the crew if he stayed. He does offer to help him escape starfleet officials and help the boy become who ever the boy wants to be, but is devestated when he reveals that "I'm a Jem'hadar" and lements to Kira that she was right that the boy would never be anything more then a Jem'hadar. However, when I try to add these facts, they are reverted to the original, slightly misleading versions. I mean no harm and the article is sound. They are just minor things. :Actually, it is a top. ::Odo twists his body and MORPHS into an exact replica of Taya's top-like toy. :That's from the script - also she was playing with a top several times in the episode. — Morder 01:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::It looked like a top to me at the end of the show, I don't recall him changing into a loaf of bread(though I remember him talking about it) :::I've readded the reference to protecting the crew, as that was part of it, but the rest is true as well.--31dot 01:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) About wishing him well or him returning him because Odo himself wanting to return to the founders, the only reference about the founders is when he mentions to kira that he was suppose to be a founder and she was supposed to be a terrorist but they became more and he wanted that for the boy. The last tidbits he has with the boy are him saying he will go with him and they can go whereever he wants to go and he will help him become whatever he wants to be and develope into a person. The boy responds that hes "a jem'hadar". He also mentions that anyone who is not a jem'hadar is his enemy and he will kill, to which odo asks would he kill him and them jem'hadar gives no response. Not once in the episode does he wish him well with the Jem'hadar ok i was wrong about the top one. i watched shadow play and the abandoned again. i was wrong. it was a top. sorry about that. however, i saw no wishing of well and odo was highly disappointed to have to return him to the jem'hadar. also i keep hitting the signature bottun and it doesnt show me as signing my post here. que que Largoss21 02:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Point on my talk page I wasn't getting an answer though. – Jono R 13:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Ignoring the fact that I responded to it, perhaps no one knows the answer. --31dot 13:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC). Re:block status Hi, 31dot! I don't appreciate the ganging up on me that you seem to be doing with Gvsualan! What have I done to warrant it?! I actually hope for an amicable solution, but I don't believe that you both can't see how he is attacking me! I've asked him to stop, citing examples of his harassing behavior, but he's denied targeting me even though he persists with doing so! Since I'm left with very few options, would you care to suggest a solution? I'd be interested to see what other ideas you might have. Sorry for banning him, but I was unaware that it is inappropriate for the victim of such abuse to do the banning! --Defiant 22:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Lessons and Nitpicking Hi. Lessons_(episode) is an episode where the music has a center role, right? And the characters play some music on it. How can you consider that the name of a music piece played can be considered nitpicking? – Plcl 17:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Voyager Article My bad, apologies. ( 20:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) Thankyou :) ( 20:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) New sidebar Not sure if you saw it on Forum:Holograms vs. Fictional characters but I suggested a new sidebar for fictional characters, code here, seen here, and I was hoping to get to the pages in question soon, since my last edit of most of them was to add the hologram sidebar, which is incorrect, it seems. Any issue with me just creating this sidebar and getting down to it? - Archduk3 03:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks nice to me. I'd bring it up on the discussion you started just in case others don't see this. Maybe try it out on a couple of pages too.--31dot 10:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Solution I created a list of all the locations on the chart with a picture, a brief description, and a brief background with source information. The page I created is named Operation Retrieve star chart locations. It's a rough draft. Links were established to the Operation Retrieve and The Undiscovered Country pages.– Airtram3 04:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Block status I apologize for the excessive editing. I need some help with editing. I have accidentally created several blank sections in an attempt to reduce space between sections and I was panicing trying to erase them. Can you give me some advice on how to remove the blank sections?--Numberone 17:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I've already lifted the block on your IP address- make sure you're logged in when you edit. :) I would be happy to help, but I'm afraid others would probably know(or at least be able to explain it) better than I would.--31dot 17:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ohai You didn't offend me, but the very first thing you said to me, after my very first edit (changing the Centaur from Type to Class), you changed it back and said "Again, not a class". That line, even just the very first word, was boarderline condescending. I hadn't made an edit before that, didn't even have an acount before that, and your first message to me implied that I should have known better. I'm sorry that I don't know as much about Star Trek as you do. Maybe you're a nice person and maybe you're not but I have to work from what I see, and frankly it wasn't a nice welcome. I understand that this message sounds very aggressive but I don't mean it to be. Just being blunt. User:Vulfie :I appreciate your candor. That comment was not directed at you personally but I completely understand how you might see it that way. It is sometimes frustrating when the same edit get reverted over and over again for the same reason but that should not be taken out on you. Again, I apologize.--31dot 13:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) May we talk privately somewhere? MSN perhaps? User:Vulfie :You may send me an email if you wish- I think there is a link at the left. That said, I think that anything to do with an edit or action I have made should be resolved in public, for full transparency.--31dot 00:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::What's a "boarderline"? -- Captain MKB 13:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry? Please clarify.--31dot 18:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Carbon Creek removals Hey, i left a comment and question at Talk:Carbon Creek (episode). -- Captain MKB 13:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dosi issue Hello. Something that needs to be corrected, however very minor. The Dosi were reptiloid and not humanoid. Quote from StarTrek.com ( http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/library/aliens/article/70589.html ) "Dosi Episode: DS9 427 - Rules of Acquisition Reptiloid race of the Gamma Quadrant and client states to the Dominion who are profit-driven like the Ferengi but, in stark contrast, tend to violence. Known to Zek for its tulaberries and wine, and as a possible link to greater powers in the Gamma Quadrant, their planet can supply 10,000 but not 100,000 vats of tulaberry wine." -Spiderez :The Star Trek website is not canon, so we would not change the main body of the article solely based on that. Do you have other evidence, such as a copy of the script? --31dot 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's in the background note for the article. -- sulfur 22:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for finding that. Doing several things at once here. :)--31dot 22:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I understand I understand but I can't get the templates in my namespace. --TDM : Always here to help but only one thing : Call me Data 11:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The Link should work... I tried the link that I provided for Derek Mears in the history of the article and it worked. What exact kind of message did you get? Should I re-add it to the article? (I'll wait to you approve it so I don't seem like an adbot :)-- 00:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :When I clicked it it said "No information available about Derek Mears" but if you say it works I believe you- you can put it back and I'll let others decide if it works.--31dot 02:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Recent undos It's that damn editor. Think we should start a forum and ask if the editor is necessary? We can have it disabled for our wiki if we want but it should be discussed first. What do you think? — Morder (talk) 23:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :That's probably a good idea. It's getting kind of annoying. Damn editor indeed...:)--31dot 23:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Let's get it started. — Morder (talk) 21:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You beat me. :)--31dot 21:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I just created the link here and then edited it. :) It's getting to the point where I want to just undo any edit that looks like this. — Morder (talk) 22:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Just so you know...this is a result of the cheap editor. — Morder (talk) 07:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I figured as much. :) Hopefully we can get this turned off. --31dot 08:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the edit I'm a newbie and it was so exciting to see how quickly you took my attempt at multiphasic bioscan and changed it to real memory alpha language. I just made a user account and now I'm going to read the guidelines...Yay wiki power!– Uhura2009 01:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Links Your asked me to create a link so people could read my article on Riker Hologram, when I did you deleted it. Could you explain what you mean by creating a link, and wher would the Riker Hologram link go. Thanks Shamutto 16:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finiis'ral I'm in the midst of watching "The Perfect Mate," and I've noticed that the wiki has finiis'ral misspelled, according to the subtitles. I've made all the text changes, but can't find the option for retitling the page for finiis'ral itself.